Closed Captioning feeds accompanying video and audio broadcasts help hearing impaired individuals understand and enjoy content that might otherwise be inaccessible to them. Currently, most television broadcasts, both live and pre-recorded, are transmitted with accompanying Closed Captioning or Subtitles. Advances in data storage and transmission technology have also come about that allow quick access to properly organized data of a variety of different file formats.